Power Play
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Raleigh likes it when his brother ties him up and does kinky things with him.


"C'mon Yance, just fuck me already." Raleigh was trying not to sound like the whiny little brother, really. The trouble was that Yancy was being the biggest damn tease in the world, having been rimming him for what seemed like hours, listening to Raleigh beg and plead.

Yancy chuckled, the motherfucker, his mouth still against Raleigh's body. "Don't think so little brother. Been awfully whiny here lately - whiners don't get to come." Yancy moved his face way from Raleigh's body, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Raleigh was about to sigh in relief, thinking that Yancy was finally going to fuck him.

Only for him to still be splayed out against the mattress a full minute later, wrists and ankles still bound to the metal bars of the bunk, with no Yancy inside him.

"Yance?" From where he was laying on his stomach he couldn't see where his brother had gone. He tried to rub against the mattress for some relief but with the way Yancy had him tied up he couldn't move his hips at all.

Sometimes he really wished he didn't like being bound so much.

Yancy came back a moment later, the mattress squeaking as he settled in between Raleigh's spread legs. "I think you need to be knocked down a peg or two bro. Been awfully cocky here lately, strutting around like you own the damn place. Didn't mind it too much until the other night when we went out with Chuck. Don't think I didn't see you with him, smiling at him and batting those pretty eyelashes. Wanted to lay you out over the bar and show the world who you belonged to." Yancy gave Raleigh's ass a sharp smack, which only served to make Raleigh's arousal go that much higher.

"Didn't…. didn't mean to Yance. He challenged me to…. To do shots with him. Swear I…. God Yancy I just want you. Chuck's an ass anyway… need…. Shit Yancy please make me come." Raleigh's voice was a broken thing, his whole body taut with pleasure.

Yancy tutted and spanked Raleigh again, hard enough to where for a moment there was a perfect imprint of his hand on Raleigh's left ass cheek. "Don't think you're gonna get to until you've learned your lesson." Yancy held Raleigh open with one hand, Raleigh's breath hitching, expecting at the very least his brother's thick fingers, instead getting a cold, lube slick object that Raleigh's brain processed as a butt plug.

"Yance, what the hell?" Raleigh tried to crane his neck to look at Yancy, only to be held firmly in place. A moment later he heard a soft click and then his whole body spasmed, the plug vibrating right against his prostate. Raleigh moaned loud enough that he was sure someone outside would here, only for Yancy to turn it off a moment later.

"If you can be a good boy for the rest of the day, I'll give you what you want Raleigh. But only if you promise me to behave." Yancy's voice was rubbing him in that annoying big brother way, that self-confident always right tone that Raleigh kind of hated – and Yancy had the audacity to call him cocky.

Then again, no one could take him apart so completely and then put him back together again like Yancy could, and they both knew that. Raleigh gave a huff that he hoped didn't sound too resigned and said "Fine."

"What's that Rals? Couldn't hear you." Yancy started to untie Raleigh's ankle restraints, rubbing where the skin was red from having them on. Raleigh breathed in deep as he felt Yancy's hands soothe him, thankful that no matter how intense this part of their relationship got, Yancy would always take care of him.

"I said fine. I'll play your little game." Yancy moved around to untie Raleigh's wrist restraints, Raleigh gratefully pulling them to his chest, sitting up and rubbing them, his eyes watering as that action caused the butt plug to move inside him, rubbing his prostate, making his still hard cock jump. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not to reach down and bring himself off, knowing that if he did Yancy wouldn't touch him for a week.

Yancy sat down on the bed next to him, hand coming to rest on Raleigh's thigh, maddeningly close to his cock, not giving into what Raleigh wanted, instead settling to kiss up Raleigh's neck, Raleigh wanting to turn away but at the same time loving the feel of Yancy's lips against his skin.

"You know I'll take care of you Rals, wouldn't hurt you in that way. You know that kiddo." Yancy's fingers gently ran through Raleigh's hair, turning his head to kiss him on the lips. Raleigh made a small whimpering sound as Yancy's tongue slid into his mouth, tasting himself on his older brother's tongue. Yancy might have been a toppy bastard sometimes but he always kissed Raleigh like this when he needed it, soft and sweet and perfect.

Yancy pulled away after a moment and said "I won't come until you do baby, promise. Now c'mon, I want to grab a bite before we go to sims." Yancy stood, his cock hard and leaking, the head angry red, foreskin pulled all the way back. Raleigh could tell that Yancy was fighting to keep himself under control, his cock begging for attention. Raleigh got up and pulled Yancy to his body, one hand resting right above his groin.

"Don't have to hold off for my sake Yance." Raleigh kissed the top of Yancy's shoulder, careful to keep himself from rubbing himself against Yancy's ass.

"Fair's fair Raleigh. And I'm not trying to be a hypocrite.' Yancy gently shrugged Raleigh off, smirking because later it was going to be explosive when they came together. Since it was an off day, Yancy decided that sweats would be the most comfortable thing for him, Raleigh doing the same, tugging on compression shorts to hide his arousal and keep the plug in him better.

Yancy licked his lips as he watched the tight material slide up and over his little brother's ass, followed by grey sweats much like Yancy was wearing. Since it was particularly warm that day Yancy pulled on a dark green thank top, his dogtags going on next and watching Raleigh pull on a t-shirt with their division logo on the back of it. Right as Raleigh bent over to pull his socks on Yancy swatted his ass, making Raleigh moan and grab on to the edge of his dresser, knuckles going white as he quelled the urge to come in his pants, Yancy giving him a pat on the shoulder as he walked past, suddenly feeling rather satisfied with himself.

This was going to be a long, frustrating day.

. . .

The mess was crowded, lunch having started already. (That's what they got for morning sex, Yancy mused to himself.) Raleigh stuck close by, not wanting to get separated, especially since Yancy currently had the remote control to the plug with him. Yancy had promised him that he wouldn't bother him during sims, knowing that those counted, a lot. Yancy had even said it was okay if he took the plug during that time but Raleigh had insisted he would be fine – if he was going to play Yancy's game then he was going to do it right, no matter what.

The two of them sauntered over to the salad bar, Yancy noticing that Raleigh was piling a lot of extra fruit onto his plate. Raleigh threw him a wink as he moved past him, fingers subtly lifting up the hem of Yancy's shirt and trailing them across the small of his back.

Yancy moaned, closing his eyes for just a second at the contact, only for it to be gone a moment later as Raleigh moved towards the next hot bar. Yancy waited until Raleigh had set his plate down again before digging around in his pocket and thumbing the remote control on, turning it to its lowest setting, watching Raleigh grip the edge of the buffet and his shoulders hitch up, head dipping slightly as he fought to get himself under control. Yancy smirked to himself, feeling his own arousal stir, letting Raleigh suffer for a moment longer before switching the plug off.

Yancy moved over to where Raleigh was standing, sidling up next to him and asking "You okay bro?" before putting some roast beef on his plate.

Raleigh wiped his face, trying to fight down the lust that had suddenly flared up inside him, his voice quavering as he said "Yup. Never better Yancy, how about you?"

Yancy chuckled, shaking his head. "Want to go sit down? Bet Herc and Chuck would love to see you and try to figure out why you're all red in the face. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Make Chuck all hot and bothered for you, only to find out that your big brother's the one who makes you come so hard you pass out afterwards?" Yancy's voice had gotten really, quiet, dangerously quiet, Raleigh still holding the spoon for sweet potatoes.

"I think you've made your fucking point Yance." Raleigh's voice carried a hint of threat, and Yancy immediately knew he had toed the line just a little too much.

Yancy's expression softened a little, whispering "Do you want me to stop Raleigh?"

"No! No. Just….. Yancy you know I never would do that…. Mess around on you." Raleigh was trying to keep from letting Yancy take him right there, damn whoever would see them. He was serious too – Raleigh was absolutely hooked on the pleasure and love that his older brother gave to him.

"Can do kiddo. Now c'mon – wouldn't want to go into sims on an empty stomach would you?" Yancy clapped him on the shoulder, the touch making Raleigh's skin hum with pleasure, his brother's touch electrifying.

After finishing getting their food, Yancy and Chuck went off in search of a table. Every seat was taken save for a tiny table near the back of the hall, the surface area so small that they would be touching knees while trying to eat.

Not that either of them minded that of course.

Bypassing other pilots, techs, even Marshall Pentecost they finally reached the tiny table, settling in and trying not to bump too much into other people. Yancy couldn't help but smile as Raleigh gingerly set himself down, his hands gripping the table tightly as he eased into the seat, trying not to press the plug into him too much. Yancy reached into his pocket and flicked the plug on, making sure it was at its lowest setting, Raleigh putting a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes, quelling the urge to moan loudly. The mess was loud enough to where Yancy could drop his voice to a loud whisper and just Raleigh would hear him.

"That feel good Rals, making you all hard and wet for my big cock, waiting to split you open later?" Yancy's voice was honey sweet gravel, a balm and a curse to Raleigh's ears, Yancy's fingers brushing over the back of Raleigh's left hand as he reached for some salt to put on his potatoes. Raleigh did moan that time, that tiny little brush sending shockwaves through is body. Yancy let the plug vibrate for another moment before turning it off, shifting in his seat to allow his erection to move, trying to angle himself downwards as best he could.

Raleigh was a mess, his cock trapped in the tight compression shorts, feeling himself leaking precome, a foregone conclusion that when he stood there would be a damp patch in his sweats. Yancy quickly reached under the table and squeezed Raleigh's knee, just as soon taking it away, Raleigh fixing him with a look that was half desire, half anger from being teased and offered no relief. Of course, Yancy hadn't said a word about him not being able to give back just as good as he was getting.

The trouble was that Raleigh loved every second of it, Yancy making him desire him more. Raleigh wouldn't say he was submissive out loud but he knew he was, too far gone on the sweet torture that his older brother performed on him, whether it be in the form of a vibrating sex toy in him or slowly kissing every inch of his body under the cover of darkness.

Yancy brought him out of his reverie by tapping his foot against his and saying "Food's getting cold bro. Better get to eating yeah?" Yancy opened his mouth wide, white teeth showing as he took a big bite of his roast beef, regarding his younger brother with an air of contentment in his eyes. Raleigh raised an eyebrow, deliberately ignoring the arousal surging through him right at the moment.

"Why don't you leave me alone and eat _your_ lunch Yance." Raleigh tasted the mashed potatoes, surprised to find that they weren't terribly clumpy as normal.

Yancy laughed around his food and swallowed a little before speaking. "Because it's way too much fun watching you squirm. But to be fair I'll play nice while you're eating – wouldn't want you to choke right now. Got plans for that pretty little mouth later." Yancy threw him a lewd wink, bulging out his cheek with his tongue.

Raleigh nearly choked anyway.

. . .

Strapping into their pilot gear was an interesting experience.

The tight confines of the alloy suit didn't allow much room to stretch, much less for arousal. Raleigh knew that it was either be uncomfortable as hell for the next three hours or take the plug out and just deal with the results later. Yancy could see his brother's indecisiveness on his face as they washed their hands in the bathroom, relieving themselves before getting suited up.

"You can take it out Rals. I don't want you losing your edge for my sake." Yancy dried his hands and looked at his brother in the mirror, concern in his expression.

Raleigh nodded, turning off the tap. "I just don't want to find myself compromised and…." Raleigh shifted on his feet, the plug pushed right up against his prostate.

Yancy smiled and took Raleigh's hand, leading him to a stall. "Lemme help you kiddo." Yancy closed the stall door behind him, gently turning Raleigh around and tugging his pants and compression shorts down, kissing the dimples at the small of Raleigh's back before slowly pulling the plug out, his brother letting out a loud moan and shudder as it slid from his body, fingers splayed against the cold metal as he struggled to stay upright.

Yancy set down the plug and motioned for Raleigh to turn around, kissing across the bottom of his abdomen and his hips, trailing his tongue over the dark bruised that he'd left there a couple nights before. Raleigh looked down at him, eyes hopeful, Yancy looking back up at him, licking his lips as he curled his fingers around the thick length of his brother's cock.

"Tell me what you want Rals." Yancy pulled forward ever so slowly, watching Raleigh's foreskin bunch, precome oozing out of him in a steady stream, getting Yancy's fingers stick with it.

Raleigh thunked his head against the stall wall, closing his eyes and half whispering "Want your mouth Yance. Want to shoot down your FUCK!" Yancy had taken him in all at once, sealing the wet, velvet heat of his mouth over the precome-soaked length. Raleigh kept one hand against the wall for support and twisted the fingers of his other into the short blonde locks of Yancy's head, feeling him bob up and down on him, slurping noisily as he teased his brother closer to orgasm, Raleigh's hips weakly thrusting forward into Yancy's mouth, a steady litany of "God" and "Yancy" pouring from his lips, urging Yancy on and on.

"Soon… Yance… gonna…" Raleigh could feel his climax rushing up from his toes, his body superheated as he pulled Yancy's hair and came, spurt after spurt of white-hot come flooding Yancy's mouth, spilling past his lips and running down his chin. Yancy hummed approvingly, sucking down every last drop that he could before messily coming all over the floor in front of him, having brought his own cock out to come with his brother.

Raleigh was feeling boneless as Yancy stood and kissed him, letting Raleigh taste himself, Raleigh giving a sated whimper as Yancy's arms pulled him close. Raleigh cupped Yancy's ass, grinding their softening cocks together, sliding against each other as they came down from their mutual high.

Yancy broke the kiss after a moment, resting his forehead against Raleigh's. "Better?"

Raleigh smiled lazily, still holding onto his brother. "Mmm. Wanna sleep."

Yancy gave him another quick kiss, saying "Can't sleep now bro. Got Kaiju ass to kick."

Raleigh sighed, knowing that Yancy was right. "Fine. But we're not finished yet, right?"

Yancy gave him a self-assured smirk. "Far from it little brother. Far from it."

. . .

Three hours in sims turned into four, and then five. By the time they were finished both of them were bone-weary, barely keeping themselves up as their sim gear was removed. They'd done multiple runs against Knifehead, finally edging up their ration of kills to losses. As soon as they were out of their armor they were sent on their way to debriefing, holding onto each other for support, still connected by the drift.

"I can hear you thinking Yance." Raleigh's voice was scratchy, having constantly been relaying actions and commands for the better part of the afternoon.

Yancy chuckled, pulling Raleigh a little closer to him as they walked. "What am I thinking?"

"About how you're gonna let me take a nap before we do anything else." Raleigh yawned, half for emphasis and half because he was genuinely exhausted.

Yancy looked around quickly and then gave Raleigh a kiss on the cheek, whispering "Sounds good to me Rals. But first we gotta debrief."

Raleigh gave an obligatory little brother groan. "Think Stacker would be terribly pissed if I fell asleep while you handled the talking?"

Yancy laughed, clapping Raleigh on the shoulder. "I do. But we can make it quick if you at least try to act professional."

Raleigh rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Dude, I'm always professional. It's you who gets all surly and pissed when the brass keeps you for too long."

Yancy pushed Raleigh playfully. "Well they're keeping me from tearing into my hot piece of ass baby brother, what can I say. Also I'm surprised you even know how to use surly correctly, ten points to House Raleigh."

Raleigh giggled and grabbed Yancy by the shoulders, pinning him up against the wall. "You're such a geek Yance." Raleigh drove his point home by kissing Yancy right there in the corridor, their tongues sliding together and tangling their fingers in each other's hair. Raleigh broke it as soon as he heard footsteps coming around the corner, mouthing "love you" before resuming their trip to Stacker's office.

. . .

Debriefing took a good forty five minutes, mostly because anyone and everyone was trying to get in touch with Stacker while they were talking. They entertained themselves while Stacker had his back turned by reaching over and rubbing a thigh, brushing a nipple through the fabric of their shirts, even managing to sneak a kiss in. They were finally let go, practically running out of Stacker's office towards their quarters.

As soon as the door was shut, Yancy was all hands trying to get Raleigh out of his clothes, gently pushing him towards their bathroom. Raleigh got the message and moved, stepping out of his shoes as Yancy's mouth marked up his skin, claiming his lips again and again, biting at the flesh around his collarbone, hands grabbing and squeezing and touching all over. Raleigh felt for the knob to the bathroom door, twisting and more or less falling back into it was Yancy urged him towards the shower, now naked like his brother.

Raleigh adjusted the temperature to just under scalding, just like the both liked, stepping up on the lip and pulling the shower door closed as soon as Yancy was under the water with him. Raleigh was hard again, rutting up against Yancy's thigh as he fought for control of the fierce kiss Yancy currently had him in. Raleigh moaned as Yancy but down on his bottom lip, sucking on it as he pinned Raleigh against the wall, all straining, wet muscle and strength, getting Raleigh right where he wanted him.

"You don't get to come yet Raleigh. Gonna tie you up and take my sweet time with you. Impatience isn't going to get you anywhere." Yancy smiled, almost demonically, and Raleigh felt his insides turn to hot mush because he didn't really know what was coming - but it was going to be good.

Yancy took a step back and with a firm tone said "Wash yourself Raleigh. And do it well." Yancy handed him soap and a washcloth, Raleigh obeying him quickly, Yancy watching him hungrily as he lathered up his skin, fighting the urge to grip his cock and get himself off. Yancy washed himself as well, never taking his eyes off of Raleigh's body – not when there was miles of tanned skin and washboard abs to look at, soap and water cascading over all of it.

Yancy finished washing and stepped out of the shower, coming back a moment later with the special nozzle that he had gotten for them a while back. Raleigh nodded and took it, knowing what to do, and waited until Yancy had left the bathroom before inserting it into himself and making sure he was good and clean.

By the time Raleigh came out of the bathroom, feeling fresh inside and out, Yancy was still wrapped in his towel, securing the restraints to the posts of the bunk. Raleigh swallowed, his throat going dry just looking at them, Yancy's fingers working quick to make sure they were tight.

Without turning around, Yancy said "All clean kiddo?" Raleigh came up behind him and put his arms around Yancy's waist and pulled backward, Raleigh's tongue curling against the shell of his ear and saying low and hot "As a whistle Yance."

Yancy let himself relish the feel of Raleigh against his back for a moment before turning around to face him. "Take the towel off Raleigh – you aren't going to need it." Raleigh did as he was told, the damp fabric falling to the floor, his cock hard already. Yancy looked down approvingly, shedding his own towel and stepping aside.

"So hard for me already baby bro." Yancy's voice was lustful, eyes flicking up and down Raleigh's naked form. "Now lie down on your back." Raleigh complied, breathing out as he settled against the firm mattress, putting his hands near the restraints so that Yancy could clasp them over his wrists.

"So eager for me." The approving tone had returned, Yancy tying Raleigh's wrist securely, the pull of them making Raleigh's cock even harder, his arms stretched out from his sides and above his head. Yancy kissed him on the mouth, just a short peck, before moving down the length of the bed, contemplating the ankle restraints. The thought of Raleigh completely tied up was a very, very hot one but at the same time Raleigh was going to need his legs free for what Yancy had planned.

Yancy moved to the foot of the bed, kneeling in between Raleigh's spread legs. Raleigh picked his head, watching Yancy's eyes drink him in like a cool glass of water, slowly, completely, memorizing every inch. Yancy took Raleigh's left foot in his hands, bending Raleigh's leg to bring it up to his face, resting Raleigh's toes against his forehead and kissing his instep.

Raleigh squirmed a little as Yancy's lips brushed over the sensitive skin. "What're you doing Yance that tickles." Raleigh tried to wiggle away, to no avail – Yancy didn't let go.

"Just let me Raleigh – promise you'll like it." Yancy gently kissed Raleigh's foot again, up over the pads of his toes, along the length of the arch, covering the topside in warm brushes of his lips, slowly working his way up Raleigh's lightly-haired leg, tasting soap and something that was uniquely Raleigh, something that Yancy loved with every fiber of his being.

Yancy sucked a mark into the hard muscle of Raleigh's inner right thigh, his hands caressing up and down the length of Raleigh's leg, Raleigh's breathing slowly as Yancy worked him over, his cock getting harder and harder as Yancy blessed him with his mouth, ever so gently and sweetly.

Raleigh wanted to take Yancy's face in his hands and kiss him for hours, just kiss him, let the taste of Yancy be burned him into him even further. Yancy had long ago carved a place for himself in Raleigh's heart, fitting in there like the key to some great door, every edge honed just so that he was the only one that could open it – being drift compatible has just sealed it further, the two of them locked together for life, damn whomever might come along and try to keep them apart. The Kaiju had tried and failed, the two of them still stuck fast together and showing no signs of letting go.

Yancy nuzzled Raleigh's balls, taking each in turn into his mouth and sucking on them, running his tongue over the soft curves of each one, the loose skin warm in his mouth from Raleigh's shower. Raleigh shivered with pleasure, Yancy's hands gently rubbing circles into his hips, fingers playing across the sharp jut of his hipbones, beckoning Raleigh to surrender himself over completely to what Yancy was doing to him.

"Yancy…" The name was uttered softly, almost like a prayer in a chapel, Yancy momentarily coming up from between Raleigh's legs and looking into his eyes.

"What's up Rals?" Yancy licked a stripe up the underside of Raleigh's cock, watching Raleigh's upper body tense as he did, his brother moaning softly.

"Need… need you. Wanna feel your tongue in me Yance." Raleigh's tone was a sweetly intoxicating mix of pleading and command, Yancy being powerless to resist when Raleigh said his name like that. Yancy briefly took Raleigh's cock into his mouth, going all the way down and staying there for a moment, listening to the long moan that Raleigh let out before coming up off him and reaching for a pillow and placing it under Raleigh's hips, raising him up off the bed.

Yancy noticed that Raleigh was still fairly open from having the plug him for such an extended period of time. Yancy scooted forward, spreading Raleigh's legs apart a little more with his hands, his own hard cock trapped between the mattress and his body, He could feel precome leaking out onto the sheets, squirming a little as he felt it against his skin. He'd just have to wash them later – right now he had far greater concerns.

Raleigh was anticipating Yancy's tongue but he wasn't ready for such a huge overload on his senses – where the plug had been in him he was really, really sensitive, all of that soft inner skin a little more exposed than normal, hypersensitive as Yancy's tongue gently made a circle around its circumference, Raleigh's hips bucking up off the bed, seeking friction in the warm air around him, Yancy bringing him back down by grabbing onto his hips and pulling him back towards his face.

Yancy reached down and pushed Raleigh's knees towards his chest, Raleigh exposed in all his glory for Yancy's eyes to see.

"God, should see yourself Rals – so nice and open for _me_." Yancy said the last word like he was the most important person on the face of the planet – which, with Raleigh all pliant and wanting right here on the bed in front of him, he very much felt like he was. Yancy closed his eyes and licked a little deeper this time, breathing in and smelling, tasting, feeling Raleigh under him. Raleigh moaned as Yancy opened him up more, tongue working in and around, Yancy's saliva making him wetter and wetter, the tip of Yancy's tongue finding and teasing out every little delicious sensation, making Raleigh feel like he was being ignited from within, an overwhelming sense of warmth coursing through his body.

Yancy moaned, Raleigh's sounds making him more and more turned on, pushing Raleigh's knees back a little more, opening his mouth to get as much of his tongue into Raleigh as possible, a choked sob coming from Raleigh's mouth, a breathy "please" following right after.

Raleigh's face was streaked with tears of pleasure by the time Yancy finally let up on him, his face and chest flushed a deep red from arousal, looking into Yancy's eyes and seeking out solace, begging him silently to fill and complete him.

Yancy surged forward, capturing Raleigh's lips in a warm kiss, rubbing against Raleigh's body, Raleigh tasting himself on his brother's lips. Yancy reached under the pillow that Raleigh's head was resting on for the lube, never breaking his lips away from Raleigh's as he uncapped the small tube and slicked himself up, squirting generous amount into his hand and making sure Raleigh was even wetter – he didn't want to hurt him any more than he had to.

Yancy broke the kiss and moved to take himself in his hand, lining himself up with Raleigh and looking to his brother's face for a sign that he was ready. Raleigh nodded and said "C'mon Yance, want you now." Yancy slid in slowly, Raleigh still tight enough to where it burned a little, hot tight hot around Yancy's thick length, Raleigh's eyes rolling up into his head and his eyelids closing, body arching forward as Yancy found his prostate with the head of his cock, a blurt of precome running down Raleigh's already leaking length and pooling on his stomach.

"Fuck me Yancy." Raleigh wanted it hard and deep, and Yancy was more than willing to oblige. He immediately set a fast pace, keeping Raleigh's knees pinned to his chest, each thrust making Raleigh cry out, Yancy slowing down a bit to let Raleigh feel every inch of him, fucking him deeper, rolling his hips, speeding back up again, then repeating the whole process over and over again until Raleigh was a mess, sweat covering his body and his cock angry read, his foreskin pulled all the way back, head dark pink like his lips and coated with prrecome.

Yancy let go of one of Raleigh's legs and gave Raleigh's cock one, two, three strokes and that was it, Raleigh was crying out in pleasure as he came, semen spurting all over his chest and stomach, one shot going long and flying past his right shoulder. Yancy felt the clench of Raleigh's muscles around him and his own orgasm followed soon after, crashing through his senses and making a hot tear of pleasure run down his face, his chin pressed to his chest as he released deep inside his brother.

Raleigh was a sticky mess, covered in sweat and come, every muscle in his torso standing out as Yancy finally opened his eyes up and looked down at him, his smile relaxed as he slipped from Raleigh's body and bent down to kiss him, reaching up without looking to untie Raleigh's restraints.

As soon as he had both arms free Raleigh put his arms around Yancy's back, wrapping his legs around and coming down from his high with Yancy, the ghost of a connection from the drift making the aftershocks even more pleasant. Raleigh didn't stop until he was breathless, his eyes half closed as he looked up at Yancy, gently caressing the side of his face.

"Love you so much Yance. Really."

Yancy smiled, nuzzling Raleigh's neck. "You too Rals. Want me to clean you up and grab some chow?" Raleigh always got hungry after sex, which Yancy always took to be a good thing – it just meant he wore him out more.

"Sure thing bro. But… stay here for a few more minutes?"

When he asked as sweetly as that, Yancy really couldn't say no, now could he?


End file.
